


Mutualism

by shiyakon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 「你是不會標記Omega的Alpha，」Jason說，偏綠的藍色眼眸中滿是理直氣壯，「而我是不需要被標記的Omega，所以這個委託你要不要接？」
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

如果有人問Jason覺得他的人生過得如何，Jason大概只會回比屎還好一點。

他誕生於高譚的犯罪小巷，父親是個人渣、母親是個吸毒的癮君子，但他小時候不覺得自己有比較辛苦（應該說和他認識的孩子都跟他差不多），反正只要偷點東西、賺點小錢讓他和母親能活下去那就夠了。未來的事情離他還太過遙遠。  
直到他偷走了蝙蝠車的輪胎、被蝙蝠俠抓到，最後當上羅賓－－真要說的話，這絕對是Jason人生中最美好的一天。  
雖然他在分化成Omega的時候覺得自己一定會被趕出蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠家當然不需要一個麻煩的Omega、更別說他的大哥AKA第一任羅賓跟蝙蝠俠一樣都是個傑出的Alpha。  
分化後的Jason越來越暴躁，他把所有擔憂都隱藏在憤怒之下，大概只有老管家（肯定只有他了）能夠知道Jason對於自己分化為Omega的不安。奇蹟般的，蝙蝠俠沒有把他從蝙蝠洞趕出去，反而開始訓練他身為一個Omega該如何自保（後來Dick說是Alf吩咐的，大家都知道Bruce多不會社交，就算是跟自己的養子）。  
但諷刺的是，就在他覺得自己已經準備好了之後，小丑殺死了他。  
更諷刺的是，在他復活回來之後他知道Bruce並沒有因為小丑殺了自己而去找小丑報仇－－蝙蝠俠永遠也不會越過那條線，或許吧，Jason想。也或許是因為被小丑殺死的是自己，所以Bruce才沒有為了他殺了小丑。  
但無論如何，Jason累了。  
就算去思考永遠不會得到答案的問題，不如讓自己向前邁進－－爸爸不愛我這個問題已經讓他覺得疲憊。他勉強和蝙蝠俠和好，他們有個約定，只要Jason不破壞這個約定，蝙蝠家的人就能睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，讓Jason跟他的同伴們用自己的方式打擊罪犯。

「然後你現在躺在我的床上。」Slade看著躺在自己身側的Jason，雖然他們才剛結束一場性愛，但黑髮少年的身體因為發情期的關係還是覆著一層淡粉色，這讓Slade忍不住又伸出手輕捏了捏對方總是包在衣服裡的纖細腰身。「你的蝙蝠爸爸知道的話會怎麼做？」  
「誰知道，他也不能怎樣。」Jason聳聳肩，「我是個大人了。」  
「是嗎？ ** _孩子。_** 」  
「去你的Slade。」Jason哼了一聲，翻了個身直接坐到中年男人精壯的身上，他蹭了蹭Slade還是十分有精神的老二後，伸出舌頭舔了舔自己的唇，「我相信你還能再來好幾輪，有鑑於我現在在發情期，你得好好滿足我這個飢渴的Omega。」  
「那當然。」Slade伸手拉住Jason的手臂，一個動作就把Jason壓在自己身下，他有些粗魯的扳開少年的大腿，將自己的陰莖抵在了微微收縮的洞口。Jason鼓勵般地把雙腿繞上對方的腰部，在Slade直接把他又粗又熱的陰莖操入自己濕潤的後穴之後發出了一聲滿足的呻吟。

※

一開始Slade對Jason的認識程度大概跟Jason對於他的差不多。只是他沒有想到Red hood也是蝙蝠俠家族中的其中一隻小鳥，而這隻小鳥比起其他的更為叛逆、暴力－－他們兩個會認識也不過只是因為一場恰巧碰上的任務，Red hood在追蹤這個集團的人口販子、而Slade正巧接了委託要殺了那個集團的老大－－基於相同的目標，他們有了短暫的合作。  
雖然短暫，但那隻知更鳥身上留下的煙哨味讓Slade覺得不錯。  
接著他發現了這隻小鳥是個Omega，這個發現令人印象深刻，讓他更欣賞Jason Todd這個沒有禮貌的小鬼。  
然後他們就上床了。

「你是不會標記Omega的Alpha，」Jason說，偏綠的藍色眼眸中滿是理直氣壯，「而我是不需要被標記的Omega，所以這個委託你要不要接？」  
Slade冷笑了一聲：「我不知道？或許你該問問你的蝙蝠爸爸。」  
「去你媽的Slade，我已經是個成人了！」Jason從隨身的包包中抽出一疊現鈔丟到了Slade面前的桌上，「不夠的話我還有。」  
這很有趣，Slade想。他盯著眼前的前羅賓，他大概不知道他的蝙蝠爸爸已經來警告過Slade離他的寶貝小鳥遠一點，如果蝙蝠俠知道他又想搞一隻蝙蝠寶寶的話會是什麼表情，但光是想到這點就足以讓Slade心情愉快地收下眼前的現鈔。  
「不，這些 _很夠了。_ 」

※

Slade的陰莖在每次的抽插都巧妙的壓過Jason的敏感點，基本上Jason的理智已經近乎被快感給淹沒，他雙腿緊夾著中年男人的腰，配合著對方抽插的頻率扭動著自己的身體。但這還不夠，他還想要更多、再更深一點，但Slade遲遲不給自己操到最深處對他來說根本是個懲罰，Jason忍不住哭了起來，他伸手抱住對方，碧色的眼底只剩下慾望。  
「S、Slade……」Jason蹭了蹭對方的肩頸，Slade散發出來的Alpha信息素沒來由的讓他感到安心，Slade下一次的挺入成功的抵到了子宮口，Jason忍不住叫了起來，「就是那裡－－再、深一點……拜託……」  
Slade俯下身在Jason耳邊開口：  
「想要我標記你嗎？孩子。」  
他滿意地看著Jason微微顫抖的身體－－他知道身下的Omega就算被操到腦子成為一團糨糊還是會繼續反抗自己的本能，而Jason也如他所願的搖搖頭。  
「－－不、啊！那裡－－」  
「很好。」聽見Jason的回答後Slade滿足地開口，他將埋在Jason體內的陰莖抽出，直到快要離開穴口時才又再度狠狠挺入，這次依Jason的希望他狠狠的頂到了Omega的子宮口。Jason叫了起來，他柔軟的內壁夾緊了Alpha粗大的陰莖，在一次比一次還用力的抽插之下Jason弓起身子，他的腳趾蜷縮著，在Slade的陰莖最後一次挺入的同時達到了高潮，接著他就失去了意識。

再次醒來的時候Slade已經不在他的身邊，Jason從被單中伸出手摸了摸旁邊的位子，還有點溫度，這表示Slade或許才剛離開不久。Jason哼了一聲。不，他才沒有對Alpha的不告而別感到不滿－－反正他們的關係也僅止於此，他也只是花錢買Alpha的Omega－－為了度過自己的熱潮。  
所以不，他才沒有像一個被主人拋棄的可憐小狗，他和Slade甚至連主從都不算、他也不是Slade的小狗。Jason有些忿忿不平地想，一邊把自己的身體全部埋進還殘留著Alpha氣味的溫暖被單裡。接著他就聽見了房間門被打開的聲音，屬於Slade的氣味撲向Jason，Jason從棉被裡探出頭，他眨了眨眼，有些驚訝地看著走進來的Slade。  
「怎麼？」接收到Jason驚訝的目光，中年男人只是挑高了一邊眉。  
「你怎麼還沒走？」  
「你希望我走？」  
Jason愣了一會，隨即重重地哼了一聲又把自己埋進棉被裡。  
Slade把買回來的食物和水放在桌上後便走近床邊，他直接掀開Jason抓成一團的棉被，在少年抗議之前躺到了對方旁邊，並順手把Jason往自己懷裡拉了過來。  
「記得嗎，你可是付了錢。」Slade低聲開口，他大概沒發現自己的聲音比平常溫柔了一點，身處於熱潮的Omega也沒有。  
「我當然記得，你個白癡。」  
Jason理所當然地往Alpha懷裡蹭了蹭，隨後便閉上了眼。

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我很清醒？」Jason歪了歪頭，不是很理解為何Slade如此火大。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就想不到標題  
> 突然的開始突然的結束

Slade對於自己的耐心和脾氣還是有一定程度的自豪，並不是說他不會生氣，而是大多數的人都知道不要惹Slade Wilson AKA 喪鐘發怒。這些人當然也包括了常和Slade往來的那些朋友們（姑且能夠這樣稱呼），但總是有些人會刻意的去探測Slade的底線，而通常這些人都不會有什麼好下場。  
當然，這些人包括了目前被Slade一把丟進床上的Jason。  
正在發情的Omega對於這麼粗魯的動作並沒有一如往常般地跳起來憤怒的對Slade抗議，Jason反而低吟了一聲就逕自往充滿Alpha氣息的棉被裏頭鑽，他在聞到煙哨混著白蘭地的氣味－－那些屬於Slade的氣味後舒服地嘆了口氣。  
Slade在床邊脫掉了所有裝備和衣物後也跟著上了床，並且伸手把Jason直接從被窩裡拖了出來，被拖出來的Omega動作緩慢地看向Slade一會，因為發情而充滿水氣的碧綠色眼睛眨了眨才有些困惑地開口：  
「Slade……？」Jason聞了聞，確認空氣中的氣味的確是來自於眼前這個Alpha之後安心地湊了上去，但他只是被Slade推回床上。Jason不解地看著Slade，他現在才發現眼前的中年Alpha看起來像是在生氣……而且是 _ **十分生氣**_ 。Jason試著散發出一些信息素安撫眼前正在發怒的Alpha，但這個舉動只是火上加油。  
「該死的，Jason！」Slade忍不住低吼出聲，但被壓在自己身下的Omega只是更加困惑地盯著自己，好像他什麼也沒做的無辜模樣讓Slade更加惱火，「給我清醒一點！」  
「我很清醒？」Jason歪了歪頭，不是很理解為何Slade如此火大。  
Slade惱怒的靠近Jason咬著牙開口：「看樣子我得 _標記你_ ，Omega。」  
「……好？」Jason討好似地用鼻子蹭了蹭Slade。  
Slade瞪著Jason好一會，最後才低下頭咬住對方的唇。  
「你可別後悔，小鳥。」

Slade的吻並不溫柔，他用力的啃咬著Jason的唇瓣，但Jason沒有閃避反而親自迎了上去，他討好似的伸出舌頭回應 _他的_ Alpha。而Jason因為發情而硬挺，不斷流出液體的陰莖則是蹭著對方的，他連後面準備用來接納Alpha的穴口都濕透了，Jason撇過頭閃開了Slade的吻，他紅著眼看向Slade哀求般的放軟了語氣：  
「快進來。」他已經準備好了，現在只需要他的Alpha的又大又熱的陰莖插進他空虛的後穴。Jason下意識地散發出自己的信息素一邊張開雙腿，讓中年Alpha能夠看清楚自己正在留著水、渴望被填滿而一縮一縮的後穴，「求你……」  
Slade又罵了一句髒話，Jason沒有聽得很清楚，但他伸出右手掰開了自己已經準備好的後穴，被淚水和慾望掩蓋的綠眼睛可憐兮兮地看向壓在自己身上的Alpha。最後他在Slade又熱又硬的陰莖頂入自己腸道時發出了一聲滿足的叫聲。  
Slade沒有給Jason太多適應的時間便開始動作，畢竟進入發情期的Omega已經準備好了，他一下又一下的往Jason深處頂，對方也配合著Slade的動作扭動著腰，過多的快感讓Jason留下生理的淚水，他哭著要求Alpha給他結、標記他。但Slade只是抽出陰莖後不是很溫柔的將Jason翻了個身，讓少年趴在床上後又再次將陰莖挺入Omega的後穴裡。  
「Slade－－」Jason幾乎哭了起來，一直等不到Alpha的標記讓他哭喊著Alpha的名字，他伸手讓自己後頸的腺體完全暴露在Slade眼前：「標記我－－」  
「操。」  
Slade罵了一聲，他不知道黑面具到底在Jason身上試了什麼藥，讓 _他的小鳥_ 變成這副德性。Jason甚至回過頭看向Slade，綠色雙眼中少了清醒時的傲氣，只剩下渴求著Alpha的慾望在眼底。Slade再一次重重挺入的同時俯下身張口咬破了Jason後頸的腺體，Alpha的訊息素注入了Jason的腺體中，快感就像電擊一樣席捲了Jason，他蜷曲著腳趾、抓緊了被單，在腺體被咬破的同時達到了高潮，白濁色的液體從他的陰莖射了出來，滴滴答答的落在了白色的被單上。  
但Slade並沒有因此放過他，他在Jason高潮的同時依然不斷的頂入深處，Jason幾乎尖叫出聲，最後他的記憶直接掉入了黑暗。

※

－－操。  
這是Jason清醒後的第一個想法。  
他在Slade的懷中醒來，整個房間瀰漫著性和Slade的氣息，Jason坐起身轉頭看見地上丟著一團亂七八糟的床單、以及自己幾乎酸痛到無法動彈的下半身便知道自己發生了什麼事。  
操。Slade _ **標記了他**_ 。操。  
「那只是暫時標記，如果你想知道的話。」低沉的嗓音突然在房間響起，Slade伸手輕而易舉的就把Jason拉回自己身邊，看著Jason僵硬的表情讓他忍不住笑了一聲，「你該感謝我的自制力。」  
「……真是謝了。」他忍不住翻了個白眼。  
Slade伸手摸了摸Jason後頸的腺體，這感覺舒服得讓Jason幾乎下意識地又要往Alpha身上蹭，但他只是抬頭瞪向Slade。而Alpha只是露出一抹會想讓Jason揍下去的得意笑容。  
「等你發情期結束，我們再去找黑面具算帳。」Slade說。  
Jason皺了皺眉，「我們？」他是會去找黑面具清算沒有錯，但照理來說這並不關Slade的事。  
「嗯哼。」Slade一邊安撫性的摸著Jason後頸慵懶地回：「沒有人可以動 _我的_ Omega。」  
「但我 _不是_ 你的Omega。」  
「我暫時標記了你，孩子。」  
Jason狐疑地盯著Slade好一會，「Slade Wilson，你真是個神經病。」  
而年長的Alpha只是聳了聳肩，接著給了Jason一個足以讓他們再滾好幾次床的吻。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 我人生中的第一篇AO就獻給了他們


End file.
